produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Song Yuvin
|birthday = April 28, 1998 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 180 cm |weight = 65 kg |website = Mnet Profile |instagram = Official Instagram }}Song Yuvin (송유빈) is currently an idol under The Music Works. He was a competitor on Produce X 101. However, he ranked #15 on the finale, being eliminated from the final lineup, and unable to become a member of X1. Career & History Before Produce X 101, Yuvin was a top 5 contestant of Mnet's Superstar K6. He first debuted as a solo artists with "You To The Bone". Yuvin then debuted as a member of MYTEEN on July 26th, 2017. On August 20, 2019 it was announced that MYTEEN would disband. It is likely that Yuvin will continue to pursue a career as a duo with Kim Kookheon under the group name B.O.Y. Discography Produce X 101 * "X1-MA" (2019) * "Super Special Girl" (2019) * "Boyness" (2019) * "Dream For You"(2019) MYTEEN Albums * Myteen Go! (2017) * F;UZZLE (2018) Singles * "Amazing" (2017) * "She Bad" (2018) Kook Heon & Yu Vin Albums * Blurry (2019) Singles * "Blurry" (2019) Solo * "You To The Bone" (뼛속까지 너야) (2016) OST * "Shouting These Words" (Sweet Secret) (2014) * "Ordinary Farewell" (The Girl Who Sees Smells) (2015) * "Perhaps This Is" (Goodbye Mr. Black) (2016) * "Coincidence" (with Kim Sohee) (Let's Fight, Ghost) (2016) * "The First Words" (What's Wrong With Secretary Kim?) (2018) Filmography Music Videos Produce X 101 * X1-MA (2019) MYTEEN * Amazing (2017) * She Bad (2018) * Martian Choreography (2018) B.O.Y * Blurry (2019) * My Angel (2020) Solo * You To The Bone (2016) OST * Coincidence (with Kim Sohee) (2016) Television Drama * Hello, My Twenties! (guest appearance) (2016) * Loss:Time:Life (2019) Variety * The Friends in Costa Rica (2016) * Myteen Show (2016) * Idol Acting Competition – I’m an Actor (2017) * Myteen Go! (2017) * Produce X 101 (2019) Gallery Promotional Song Yuvin You To The Bone Promo 1.jpg|"You To The Bone" Kim Kookheon FUZZLE Promo 1.jpg|''F;UZZLE'' (1) Song Yuvin FUZZLE Promo 2.jpg|''F;UZZLE'' (2) Kook Heon X Yu Vin Blurry Promo 1.jpeg|''Blurry'' Yuvin Phase One You Promo 1.jpg|''Phase One: You'' Produce X 101 Song Yuvin Produce X 101 Profile.jpg Song Yuvin Produce X 101 Promotional 2.jpg Song Yuvin Produce X 101 Promotional 3.jpg Song Yuvin Produce X 101 Promotional 4.jpg Song Yuvin Produce X 101 Promotional 5.jpg Song Yuvin Produce X 101 Promotional 6.jpg Song Yuvin Produce X 101 Promotional 1.jpg Song Yuvin Produce X 101 Promotional 7.jpg Song Yuvin Produce X 101 Promotional 8.jpg Song Yuvin Produce X 101 Promotional 9.jpg Song Yuvin Produce X 101 Finale Promotional 1.jpg Song Yuvin Produce X 101 Finale Profile.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 뮤직웍스 l 송유빈 I 달라진 모습들을 꼭!꼭!꼭! 보여드릴게요 @자기소개 1분 PR|Self Introduction PRODUCE X 101 X101스페셜 과자 가 지마!ㅣ송유빈(뮤직웍스) 190314 EP.0|Eat the Snack Challenge ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ송유빈(뮤직웍스) VS 윤정환(브랜뉴뮤직) 190314 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 국프님에게 가는 길 막 지마!ㅣ송유빈(뮤직웍스) 190314 EP.0|Don't Block the Road Challenge PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 사과 떨어지 지마ㅣ김요한(위) - 송유빈(뮤직웍스) 190314 EP.0|Don't Drop the Apple Challenge PRODUCE X 101 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ송유빈(뮤직웍스) 지마 190314 EP.0|X1-MA Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 풀버전 뮤직웍스 김국헌, 송유빈 ♬봄날 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 190510 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ송유빈 - GOT7 ♬Lullaby @그룹X배틀 190517 EP.3|Lullaby Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ송유빈 - 워너원 ♬보여 @보컬 포지션 평가 190607 EP.6|Day by Day Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 - 송유빈 (SONG YUVIN) TikTok Video Call|TikTok Video Call PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ송유빈 - ♬Super Special Girl @콘셉트 평가 190705 EP.10|Super Special Girl Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 최종회 소년미(少年美) 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 190719 EP.12|Boyness PRODUCE X 101 단독 최종회 꿈을 꾼다(Dream For You) 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 190719 EP.12|Dream For You Produce X 101 Ranking Category:Produce 101 Season 4 Category:Produce X 101 Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:MYTEEN Category:Kook Heon & Yu Vin Category:B.O.Y